


Somber

by hold_me_tender



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Nighttime, One Shot, Other, city life, imagine, sad taron, taron doesn’t wanna talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_me_tender/pseuds/hold_me_tender
Summary: It’s Saturday night and Taron is in his feelings.





	Somber

"You okay, baby?"

Taron shifts restlessly against the soft expanse of sofa, nimble fingers roughly tugging the loose thread of the throw pillows. He doesn't answer. A heavy doubt settles on my chest. I rest my head against his stomach, scratching gently at the frayed edges of his shirt. He's never like this. All silent and mopey and passive aggressive. 

"Baby?" He mutters something under his breath. I ask him to repeat but he continues to pluck at the thread. There's no point in asking again. My hands still. "Don't wanna talk about it?" He doesn’t answer me. With a quick exhale, I lift myself from between his legs and tug my sweater back down my torso. Taron flinches and stares, wondering why I'm letting him off easy. I tell him it's okay.

The air outside is crisp. Cars rumble down below trying to catch the light before it flashes red. Our plants are wilting and reminds me that I need to keep watering them. Rusted brown and forest green leaves scrape against the wooden planks. My furry socks do nothing for my feet against the rough concrete. The sun has long set. Moonlight comes down in waves and reflects off the faraway water. 

I close my eyes at the sound of the sliding door opening. Warm arms wrap hesitantly around my waist and Taron's lips burrow comfortably between my neck and shoulder. Despite it all, I sink into his embrace. This is how it should be; me and him against the moon.

Taron squeezes me tighter. "I'm sorry," he says.

My hands clasp his fumbling ones. "You know I love you, right?" I crane my neck to meet his gaze. His pupils are blown wide and there's something hopeful in them. 

His sight flashes down to catch my lips. He sheepishly grins and nuzzles my cheek. There's a small nod. "I love you too."

The whole city stands witness to the tender kiss he envelopes me into.


End file.
